


Get Clean

by QuillMind



Category: Drifters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: For the majority of its existence thus far, human civilization has been quite filthy.  You've brought some modern changes about in the brand new world in an effort to help its people, but just when you yourself are taking the time to enjoy a bath, a red warrior happens to come and find you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestion: Be in a bath when you read this (lock cat out of room).

Taking a bath should have been considered a mandatory part of daily routine.  Yet in this new world you were stuck in where civilization's progress mirrored Earth's medieval period, it was a veritable luxury. 

Unlike your previous assumptions, however, this was not because of misguided notions of the time that bathing was considered unclean.  From what you had gathered of this land, Orte nobles and rich merchants were among the few that could actually afford them.  The time and resources it took to provide a large vessel with hot water made even semi-regular bathing impractical for the rest of the population.  In other cases, it was more of a cultural issue--the elves, who kept to the forest, preferred relying on rivers and lakes for cleaning, and the dwarves snorted at the concept, saying that once a month was already plenty, and if one died from not being able to handle a bit of dirt, he was not worth that much to begin with.  The Orte Empire's subjugation of both races had only further distanced them from proper hygiene, as their production output as serfs and smiths was far more important.

Since you could not fight, you were determined to be useful in some other way.  You launched into a detailed discussion with Nobunaga as to why establishing certain rules and regulations for cleanliness was necessary, citing the fact that if they wanted to win against Orte and the Black King, everyone needed to be at top form, with as little risk for illness and disease as possible.  The Oda patriarch might have been more disinterested with your argument were it not for the fact that you spoke with such conviction; he was already aware that you came from an era far later than his, so he was willing to bet that there was something to what you were saying.  Before you even had the chance to finish, he had stopped you mid-sentence and agreed to go along with your decisions--within reason, of course. 

You wasted no time.  Taking into account the fact that you were in the middle of a war, you knew daily washing for the entire population was unrealistic.  You did, however, insist that rushes no longer be kept in any of the peasants' housing, as they would attract rats and filth, and that mothers with young children, and those that handled food must wash their hands at least three times a day.  Anyone who participated in a battle had to rinse off in the rivers at the very least, and submit their clothes to be laundered, but they had to be downstream from those collecting water for drinking and cooking, and even that needed to be boiled, with no exceptions.  With the help of Count Saint-Germi, you located the houses formerly occupied by the Verlina nobles and had them converted into bathhouses and hospitals to treat the sick and wounded.  Timber from old and decrepit buildings was stripped and recycled into bathing tubs.  You took advantage of the fact that the elves were already acquainted with chemistry through their production of black powder, and taught them about soapmaking, which they would in turn teach to the dwarves.

At first, much of these steps seemed trivial compared to producing weapons and conquering enemy territory, but it wasn't long before everyone started to see the results; less fleas and lice, a significant reduction in putrid smells and accompanying flies, and an overall improvement in people's health and, by extension, mood.  There was extra work involved, of course, but ultimately it was deemed well worth it. 

It was hot and sunny on the afternoon you decided to take some time out for yourself.  The capital city of Verlina had been completely claimed by the Drifters and their forces, but some, namely the elves, preferred to live outside of the stone walls and be close to the surrounding forests.  You had taken up residence in the barracks within the keep with your fellow Drifters, but you shared the elves' appreciation for being in the quiet and calm environment of nature on days like this. 

There was only one small bathhouse, a bath tent, to be precise, outside of the city walls where the elves kept to, and it had one large tub.  Normally there would have been other elven children and women around during this time, but they were currently off foraging, as the local raspberries were ripe for the picking.  Toyohisa and the dwarves were off capturing a nearby garrison, and Yoichi was training archer recruits while Nobunaga was with Saint-Germi learning more about Orte and the Black King.  Your privacy was assured. 

To your delight, the linen-lined tub had already been filled with hot water, steeped with themerweed, which reminded you  a lot of rosemary.  The inside of the tent was humid and rich with a fresh, green scent that cleared your breath.  You stripped off your clothes and laid them on a chair before climbing into the wooden tub.  Made with communal bathing in mind, it was roughly double the size of a standard Western bathtub.  It was impossible not to close your eyes and sigh as you sank into the water, with warmth flashing through your body. 

Dazedly, you let your head dip below the surface and stayed there for a few seconds, enjoying the isolation the water provided from the outside world, and the weightless feel it gave you.  You came up for air once, then ducked under for longer this time, frowning as you thought you heard a muted sound from somewhere.  When you broke the surface again, a pair of dark eyes framed by wild black hair were staring back at you, making you shriek and send the water splashing about as you fumbled to grasp the edges. 

"Toyohisa!  What the hell!" You spluttered, unsuccessfully trying to wipe water out of your eyes and hide your body at the same time. 

For his part, Toyohisa was quiet, only acknowledging your outburst with a casual wave of his hand.  His hair was messier than normal, and a pattern of grime, scratches, and blood repeated over his skin and armour.  There was a distracted, yet focused air about him as he continued to stare at you, his gaze freely roaming over your form and not caring that you saw it.  You may have been meaning to conceal yourself as much as possible by curling up and pulling your knees to your chest, but all it did was highlight the curve of your bottom and plump your breasts in the most tantalizing way. 

"I thought you were out attacking a garrison!" you said harshly, trying to distract him from looking at you. 

"We were," he said simply.  "Now we're done, so we came back." 

You couldn't squeeze you arms around you any tighter to hide yourself, but damn it if you wouldn't try.  "So why aren't you back at the keep or the barracks?" 

Arms crossed with indignation, and he made the face of a rebellious child being forced to do a chore.  "I was _going_ to eat, but because _someone_ made this rule that we have to clean up before we do, I didn't have a choice.  So--" he grunted and started unfastening his armour, letting the pieces scatter on the small wooden platform, "--since you're here, you might as well help me." 

You had to consciously shut your mouth, or else you would have been stuttering and gaping like a anxious fish.  The outrage and embarrassment that were energizing you earlier were fizzling out as you watched Toyohisa nonchalantly remove his battle gear.  By the time he finished, the bathwater that had been choppily sloshing around in the tub had gone still again, with only the slightest ripples emanating from you due to your tense breathing. 

It was hard for you to decipher Toyohisa's intentions.  Yes, the two of you had a bond that few others had on account of being fellow Drifters, and you did feel a magnetic attraction to him--one that had you thinking of what it would be like to be claimed and dominated by a warrior.  Then again, he was the type of person that impulsively barged into situations and gave little to no shits about decorum or how his behaviour might be perceived.  And you didn't want to get your hopes up only to feel the sting of rejection via vanity. 

But he stood there, still fully clothed and giving no indication that he would go any further.  Like he was waiting for further instructions.  For your permission. 

There hadn't been any plan to Toyohisa's actions.  After being away from you and the Drifters' camp for almost a week, he had found his patience wearing thin like a fraying rope.  As driven as he was to slaughter his enemies and liberate heads from their bodies, he found an increasingly insistent portion of himself drifting to thinking of your face, your voice, your mouth.  The identity of the Black King and his ultimate goals were distant and far less compelling thoughts than what your body was like underneath your clothes and how it might feel to touch it.  When he'd returned to Verlina and couldn't find you, and was told that you had gone to the elves' camp, he had automatically left to go there, brusquely telling Nobunaga that he would do a briefing with him later. 

He had merely been searching for you, like a scent hound; the details of where you might be and what that location might denote about your state was a tertiary concern.  After exhausting all other places within the camp, he had gone to the bathing tent, slowing down as his logical thought processes had finally caught up to him and cautioned him on what he was about to do. 

But he had already stopped hearing that little voice the second he had seen you, breaking the surface of the water, those lips open to take in a breath of air, hair darkened and plastered to your head, skin shining and fully exposed.  And only now, after shedding his armour, did that milquetoast aspect of prudence and second-guessing return to him, insisting that _you_ needed to have a say in this. 

You pursed your lips together before your shoulders relaxed a little.  "Turn around," you said quietly. 

There was some strange emotion--reluctance, maybe?--but he did as you asked.  Swallowing, you moved over to the edge of the tub and stood up.  The sound of water dripping off of you was as dramatic as thunder in Toyohisa's ears. 

Something was being dragged--from the corner of his eye, he caught one of the linen linings flying off of the tub, the white cloth emitting light slaps as you wrapped it around your body for modesty.  It was so long that you had to flip half of it over your shoulder to trail down, looking like a toga minidress. 

Even with the makeshift cover on, even without being in the bath, your fingers would have still felt just as hot as they tentatively landed on Toyohisa's shoulders. 

"Take off your clothes."  The inside of your mouth felt so sticky and dry, like you had just drunk a glassful of tree sap.  Again, he wordlessly obeyed, and with a quick rustling, his yoroi hitatare, tabi, waraji--everything--left his body, and you had a fully naked samurai standing right in front of you.  There were only minor scratches and a few bruises that marred his hard, sinewy form, but his skin was darker from all the dirt and debris he had accumulated from the garrison attack. 

"Get in the tub--here, take my hand--" 

Keeping your eyes forward, not wanting to ogle his ass like a pervert no matter how tempting it was, you guided him to the bath, his back still to you until finally you both lowered yourselves into the water.  You pulled your hand away from his, maybe a little too quickly, and backed up to the other end of the tub to exhale a long-held breath. 

Toyohisa's head suddenly vanished in a splash as he dunked himself under the water, a couple of bubbles comically popping up to the surface before he burst out again like a caged beast that had finally been freed.  Only now he was facing you, which brought a blush to your cheeks. 

"Aaahhh, that's good!" he cried out heartily, rubbing his wet face and cracking his shoulders.  "It's been way too long since I had a hot bath."  He shook his head back and forth like a dog, spraying you with droplets. 

"I can tell," you laughed in spite of yourself, trying to shield yourself with your hands. 

Toyohisa stopped and leaned forward.  "So, you want to show me now that stuff we're supposed to all use, now?  For getting clean?" 

You were about to ask him what he was talking about, then realized he was referring to soap.  Though you had heard the clichés about the Japanese being very fastidious when it came to personal hygiene, you were surprised to learn that not even Nobunaga was familiar with what soap was or how it was used; you could only conclude, then, that the product was something that was not introduced to Japan until a much later period. 

You picked up the creamy bar from on top of a crate and showed it to Toyohisa before rubbing it against a sponge.  The resulting lather made his eyes go wide and he asked if this was another bit of Octobrist sorcery, to which you rolled your eyes and shook your head. 

It was much easier for you to move around with the linen covering your body since you no longer needed to worry about your nudity.  But the tight squeeze of the wet fabric had you feeling self-conscious in a different way as you ran the sponge over Toyohisa's arms and shoulders.  The heavy canvas of the bathing tent filtered a fair bit of the outside light, so it was not like you could clearly see his body through the water anyway, especially with the soap bubble islands that were growing to cover the surface.  But even being at an arm's distance, knowing that you were so close to touching his naked limbs provided a serious challenge for maintaining your composure.  Your body was already giving up, your nipples hardening against the linen, and you hoped that Toyohisa didn't notice--though another part of you wished for the opposite. 

You put the sponge back on the crate and lathered your hands with more soap.  Combing your fingers through the tangles, you worked the suds through that black, messy mane of his.    

"Is this how the people in your time wash themselves?" he asked absently after a while. 

"More or less," came your reply.  "Most people will use the shower instead, though." 

" _Shower?_   What's that?"  

"It's a device that sprays water on you from above."

" _Huh?_   Why can't you just go out in the rain if you want that?" 

You snickered at the face Toyohisa was making.  "Do people of _your_ era go in the rain naked to bathe?" 

You began massaging your fingers on his scalp, inadvertently cutting him off from making a retort as the sensation made his eyes close and head fall back.  His expression was so innocent and unguarded, you couldn't resist slowing down to gaze at him for a bit.  As you often found was the case with men, he had long, thick eyelashes that would be the envy of any girl--

"Ow!"

"Oh, dammit--"

He had gotten soap in his eye. 

"Argh, what the hell, this stuff hurts!  Get it out, get it out!"  His face was pinched tight in irritation as he brushed the bubbles away from his face. 

"It's not supposed to be in your eye!  Here, just duck underwater!" 

He growled and submerged himself, quickly re-emerging to violently run his hands through his hair. 

"Are you okay?  Come on, let me see," you said worriedly, reaching out to hold his face steady. 

The second he opens both eyes, it's as if a paralyzing spell has been cast on both of you.  The water splashed and stormed about like waves, but went unnoticed. 

The soap was cleared from Toyohisa's eye, but you were more aware of everything else.  He was just inches away, so close that you could feel his breath, see those alarmingly white teeth, the wet crystal beads that dotted his frame and randomly coasted over it, down, down until they joined the bathwater, under which was the rest of him. 

Meanwhile, Toyohisa was silently marveling at the feel of your hands on his face and the heat radiating from them.  You may have been intending to cover yourself with the linen sheet, and to a certain degree you succeeded, but the soaked cloth was clinging to you like a translucent second skin with the effect of making you look even more indecent.  Not only that, but during the scuffle, the end that was slung over your shoulder had fallen, and was slowly going loose as it floated in the water, uncoiling from what it was supposed to conceal. 

Then the spell broke, and with a few blinks you cried a silent yelp as you grabbed your wrapping and tried to distance yourself.  But Toyohisa was faster, and he snatched up the sopping cloth and yanked hard, hurling you back into his arms with a messy splash.  With your back to his chest, he locked his hands over your shoulders and stomach, and planted his chin at the side of your neck. 

You coughed and wriggled around, trying to get free, but even in water, Toyohisa's grip was inescapable. 

"Toyohisa, what are you--"

"It's your turn." 

The calmness in his voice had an underlying heat to it.  "My turn...?" 

He shifted in order to reach the sponge, but doing so put his mouth right by your ear, which he used to his tremendous advantage. 

"I'll clean you," he uttered, the low sound shooting electric currents down your spine. 

"Um," you barely squeaked, but nothing else came out, as you were too busy watching and feeling as Toyohisa began rubbing the sponge over your back, his grip softening enough to hold on your upper abdomen. 

He was gentle, just as gentle as you had been, washing your neck like he was handling a newborn before moving to your arms and hands.  There was something about the gesture that soothed you so much even as your excitement was climbing, that you no longer saw any reason to resist when he tugged away the linen cover and draped it over the tub's edge. 

With minimal effort he lifted you and drifted through the water, until your back was against Toyohisa's chest and his back was hugging the tub.  The sponge came out in front of you for a moment, then Toyohisa's fist clenched tightly around it, draining the soapy suds onto your breasts.  A tiny inhalation that morphed into a high gasp as the sponge was tossed aside and two strong hands took hold of the firm flesh, squeezing and pushing them together. 

"T--Toyo..."  Your bottom lip was quivering the way it did when you were outside during the winter, except you couldn't be any further from cold right now. 

"I like this stuff," he said, referring to how easily the soap let his hands slip over your skin. 

"Mmmnff," you replied through a chewed lip, jerking involuntarily as his fingers poked at your nipples.  Like independent living creatures, the two digits curiously nudged and circled the little buds, testing their behaviour.  There was another muffled sound from you as they tightened from Toyohisa's ministrations, but when he brought out his thumbs and pinched them both, your mouth burst open with a full-fledged moan and one leg kicked straight out. 

He let your head rest on his shoulder, his lips curving upward at your reaction.  "What's going on?  You're acting like this when all I'm doing is washing you." 

You had _never_ heard his voice sound like that before.  Like a snake being charmed by a musician, your back undulated and your hips twisted on their own, pausing only when you became sharply aware of a very specific and very hard, vertical length pressing into your rear.  _Oh._  

You needed to kiss him.  Craning your neck back, you met his gaze with yours, steamy just like the bathwater and filled with want.  Your lips practically grab at his as they met, so greedy and aroused for his touch.  An undeniable sense of pride flourished in Toyohisa, along with a desire that was just as ardent as your own. 

Your tongues fought each other, licked along the tips of your teeth, and your lips pushed together so hard it was like they were trying to merge into a single being.  It still wasn't the best angle for you, prompting your hand to come up and palm the back of Toyohisa's head, but that was more out of a need to touch than an actual solution to your position. 

Frantic worry sparked in your mind like tiny firecrackers.  You couldn't stop squirming.  The aching of your nipples was only topped by the one between your legs, and with Toyohisa's tongue in your mouth and his hands on your breasts you thought you might already climax, and this was only foreplay. 

Feeling a hand plunge down and grab your hip, you thought he was going to penetrate you underwater, but instead he nudged you to get up on your knees with your hands on the edge of the tub.  He stayed in his lower position, so that he had a totally unobstructed view of you. 

"Pretty," Toyohisa mumbled while staring at your pink slit.  The word came out distractedly, like his mouth had directly pulled the thought from his brain and rushed it out.  The skin there was bright, flushed and warm from the bath.  He stroked the folds, and you dug your nails into the wood.  The slightest push and his finger slipped inside, and he probed around there for the spots that made you cringe and cry the most before starting a gentle rhythm in and out. 

Swords, guns, armour, steel, stone and wood--hard things were what Toyohisa and other men of his time were familiar with.  But you were so soft; your face, your hair, your hands, your lips had been so yielding and delicate as if to contrast the male versions of them as much as possible.  Even your voice right now, the way it switched between deep moans and reedy whimpers, sounded so comforting and pleasant--and inflaming. 

He paused to pull his finger out--it was positively glistening.  There were still drops of water on your body, but nowhere was more soaked than the spot between your legs. 

"I'll clean you here, too." 

Your blunted brain only began to comprehend what he meant as he pressed his face to your cunt and began licking at it.  A shrill gasp was paired with a full-body tremor that zapped the strength from your arms, forcing you to slump over the tub. 

Toyohisa caught a whiff of soap when his nose approached, but that was immediately overpowered by the hypnotic aroma of the musk that emanated from you.  It brought a hungry rumble out of him, and, ever the warrior, he sent his tongue rolling and curling around your entrance like it was attacking, devouring every bit of juice that seeped forth. 

Despite staying on your knees, your body weight supported largely by the water, you were panting and sweating as if you were running up flights of stairs.  You weren't consciously aware of it, but the things Toyohisa was doing to you felt so good that your hips were pushing back into his face, begging for more.  You got your wish--the velvety wetness of his tongue wandered a bit, until it felt a tiny pearl of flesh hidden away under your folds.  Like your nipples, it was soft and hard at the same time, but smaller, and far, _far_ more effective in getting you to generate a string of praises and mewls once he started sucking on it. 

By now you were aware of yourself moving your hips back--it was impossible not to considering how vigorously you were doing it.  The bathwater was smacking against the walls of the tub and spilling out, and the wooden boards creaked where your hands were gripping  them. 

_"To--Toyohisaaa!  Ahh, ahh!"_   It was such a whiny tone, frantic and lascivious. 

And all for him.

Even in this setting, Toyohisa was ruthless.  He brought his fingers back into play, this time sending two of them plunging into your channel just above where his mouth was stationed while the other hand came in from the side to fondle your breast again in a three-way attack on your sanity. 

He didn't need to do it for very long; you thrashed about like a wild animal as you came, bucking and arching in a manner that might have hurt if it weren't for the ecstasy that surged through you.  If you were told that your body had melted and merged with the bathwater, you probably would have believed it. 

"--Causing such a racket over just being washed--you and your era's people sure are a lecherous bunch."

Toyohisa's teasing sneer crept into your ears from miles away, and you were gradually brought back as you vaguely sensed movement behind you, your ass being lifted and something prodding your saturated pussy--

Your eyes flashed wide a second too late as Toyohisa's cock filled you all the way to the hilt, knocking the air out of you in the process.  Honestly, the same almost happened to him, too, as having just his tongue and fingers in you were not enough to prepare him for _this_.  He hissed breaths through gritted teeth and drew his hips back, then growled as he snapped forward to stretch your inner walls again.  This time your lungs were able to work, and you yelled at the penetration, though not a single being in this world would have mistaken the noise for anything but one of pleasure. 

Soaking in the bath already had you both warmed up beyond normal, but this was putting you past sweltering.  Despite the fact that steam was still rising from the tub, Toyohisa would have considered the bathwater tepid at best.  His insides felt like they were made of fire, the flames fueled by the delicious sensation of thrusting into your core. 

"Nn, o--ohh, Toyohisa..." 

The plaintive quality to your voice was not lost on him, and suddenly this position was no longer tolerable; he let go of your hips and pulled himself out. 

His ego inflated to see you suddenly turn back with a look of wanton agony on your face, shaking your head and wordlessly vocalizing your pleas for him to come back, to not be mean, to put himself back in you where he belonged, and it was _almost_ enough for him to want to hold you at a distance and watch you writhe and salivate for his cock...

But he was not yet patient or mature enough to bother doing that. 

You didn't know what the story was behind the wry grin on Toyohisa's face then, but you never got the chance to ask.  Leaning against the edge of the tub, he clamped onto your buttocks, pulling them apart so that your opening was nice and clear when he dropped you back onto his cock.  The same carnal noises from earlier trailed from your throat once more as your insides reveled in having him return and squeezed around that column of flesh, as if set on never letting it leave again.  His lips brushed over your neck to dot kisses on your trembling skin. 

When your eyes were able to focus, you could make out his face, flushed and streaked with moisture.  Noticing that the area around his mouth was quite glossy, you faintly frowned, then shuddered upon realizing that he still had your juices smeared on him.  Toyohisa, reading your mind, apparently, smirked and licked his lips.  How fun it was to see that smug expression snap to surprise when you, drunk on lust, leaned forward, involuntarily grinding against his groin in the process, and opened your mouth to seductively lick yourself off of his face like a cat.  You weren't sure what to think of your own taste, but it certainly wasn't unpleasant, and it turned you on that it had turned him on, which turned him on and made him do more things that turned you on--it was the most wonderful of feedback loops.  And as lewd as the groaning sound he made was as he captured your lips in a mad kiss was, you could recognize the honest affection in it as well.  Now you understood why he had wanted to change positions--and you were glad that he had. 

He broke the kiss for just long enough to hoarsely say, "Wrap your legs and arms around me," then inhaled and resumed fucking you. 

The brief interlude hadn't let your passions die down as you assumed--rather, it had only put them on pause, so the moment Toyohisa started thrusting again you were both practically shouting.  The motions sent more water out of the tub by the second, but to you the slapping of skin and sticky squishing of your fluids was much louder--and sweeter--to hear.  But topping this full-on pornographic soundtrack was Toyohisa's savage grunts, the way he rasped your name into your ear, licking the outer shell as he did, swearing in that coarse Satsugu dialect that you took his cock so well, that he wanted to do this for a while, and that now that he was he felt addicted to it so what were you going to do about it, huh? 

A sudden rush, like going from total darkness to blinding light, crashed through your nerves and spread all the way to your fingertips and toes.  Pleasure forcibly ripped a sobbing cry out of your throat with no regard for whether you might be heard or not.  In the throes of your orgasm your grip on Toyohisa became precarious, so he hugged you close to keep you from falling backwards.  Seconds later he had to struggle to hold back from gouging your back with his nails as his own release took him. 

Having to lift both himself and you out of the tub after that was a chore, but Toyohisa knew it was necessary, given how overheated both of you were and the fact that the bathwater was now quite soiled from your activity.  Heaving a guttural sigh, he threw himself down onto a wooden chair, sitting you on top of him to rest your head on his chest. 

Toyohisa casually wiped himself and you down with a clean linen before dropping the thin towel on top of your hip, where his hand also chose to land.  He let gravity pull his head back and considered the scene: more than half of the tub's water had ended up outside, soaking his clothes and armour on the platform and creating a soapy, muddy mixture out of the ground.  A couple of the tub's wooden boards were clearly crooked--probably the ones he had been leaning against.

Something oozed on his thigh, and he frowned; it took him a second to realize that it was his own semen, spilling out of you.  The two of you were drenched from head to toe, but at this point it was more from sweat than water, and the heat was a product of each other rather than the bath.  Your skin was puffy and swollen, fingers and toes wrinkled like prunes.  From an objective standpoint, you looked like dummies, sprawled bonelessly and semi-conscious with the stupidest, laziest expressions on your faces. 

"First time I ever got messy from taking a bath," he said dryly. 

You drowsily shifted and opened your eyes.  "On the inside, too," you mumbled. 

But you both radiated supreme contentment.  Getting clean had never been so dirty, or felt so good.

**Author's Note:**

> ║ ಡ ͜ ʖ ಡ ║  
> I swear this story was supposed to be shorter. Really. Goddamn Satsuma boys fuck as well as they fight. 
> 
> No actual underwater sex here, because the fact is, it is generally not a good idea at all, especially for the woman's body.


End file.
